oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Meguri Shiromeguri/Relationships
Relationships Meguri seems to be on good terms with almost all students of Sobu high school. Student Council She has a good relationship with the student council members. As the president, she spends most of her time with student council members/committee. She also assisted with selecting the next President candidate. She actively participates in various committees as well (cultural committee, athletic committee). Even with her retirement from student council and busy exam schedule, Meguri participates in events and is seen hanging out with the current student council members. She participated in the pre-Valentine's Day event. Haruno Yukinoshita Haruno is her former upperclassman whom she greatly admires. She plays in a band with her as well. They worked together on the Culture Festival committee during Meguri's 1st year (Haruno's 3rd). Haruno seems to know Meguri and her ways of thinking, as she predicted that Meguri would ask Yukino to succeed her. Even though Meguri never said anything like it during the election, she mentioned to Hachiman that she hoped Yukino would have succeeded her. Shizuka Hiratsuka Shizuka directed Meguri to the service club for help with the Athletic Festival. Shizuka and Meguri view each positively and are on good terms Iroha Isshiki Isshiki succeeded Meguri as student council president. Before she was elected, Meguri was willing to help Isshiki "lose" the election. After Iroha became the president Meguri offered her help regarding student council duties. Iroha seems to have hard time dealing with her as Meguri is a natural "air head". Hachiman thinks Iroha avoids her because she pretends to be an air head, while Meguri is genuine. Iroha claims that she does not want to disturb her, as Meguri was preparing for final exams. Service Club Meguri requested the Service Club's help to make the Athletic Festival better. The Service Club accepts her request and they attended the athletic festival committee to make the Athletic Festival more interesting. It was later hinted that she expected Yukino to succeed her as the President of student council, Yui as the vice president and Hachiman handling general affairs, and she would visit them even after her graduation to discuss their past fun moments. Yukino Yukinoshita Meguri recognizes her as Haruno's sister at the Culture festival committee and asked her to be the cultural festival committee chairperson, but Yukino turned her down. She relies on Yukino a lot as she knows how capable she is. She also shows concern for Yukino, when she takes on most of the work for the Cultural Festival by herself. Hachiman Hikigaya She is one the few people who holds Hachiman in high regard, and acknowledges his leadership skill. She is also aware of Hachiman's true motive for provoking Sagami on the rooftop, and even though she was disturbed by it, she still views Hachiman in a positive light. Meguri was relieved when Hachiman accompanied Yukino during the athletic festival committee, as he wouldn't let things get out of hand. Yui Yuigahama Since Yui was not on the Cultural Festival committee Meguri is not as familiar with her as she is with Yukino and Hachiman. In the anime Meguri mistakes Yui and Hachiman's name when she introduces herself and Hachiman. The two have similar qualities and bond during the Athletic Festival planning.Category:Relationships